Basement
The basement is an area of Ayano Aishi's house used to keep kidnapped students. In the final game, up to tenhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650710876534628352 rivalshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688485236900933632 can be held hostage here. The Basement Tapes can also be found in the corners of the room. The basement is not fully complete yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655466968284180480 First Appearance thumb|250x250px|First basement appearance with a kidnapped student. The first basement was a bare, generic looking basement with light grey walls and a dark grey floor. An air vent and an outlet can be seen on the left wall. An extension cord can be seen on an upper beam, but the use of it is unknown. In the middle of the room, a pole is set that is used for kidnapped people. The stairs near the pole lead to Ayano's bedroom. Ayano could not physically walk up the stairs, but rather use the HUD menu to enter the floor above. October 8th, 2015 Appearance This updated appearance has a darker atmosphere, and bowed beams on the walls. A staircase leading back upstairs is located at the far left corner. There is a tall, bare bookshelf on the right side. A small, dim lamp is the only source of illumination. A tape is located in the bottom left corner and another in the bottom right corner. A single empty chair (occupied if a student is kidnapped) is in the middle of the room. As of the June 1st, 2016 Build, a video camera was implemented in the basement, along with a pile of boxes in the corner. Use Ayano can kidnap people and hold them in her basement. Victims used to be tied up to a pole, but as of the October 17th, 2015 Build, they are tied to a chair. They will look at Ayano and speak when she is nearby. When the player walks up to the kidnapped victim and presses "E", they are taken to a screen where they are able to torture the victim, or take them to school with them if the victim's sanity is low enough. Basement Tapes #1 and #10 are also found here. The player can listen to them at the Computer Lab. BasementTape1Location.png|Tape #1 in the basement to Ayano's right. BasementTape10Location.png|Tape #10 in the basement to Ayano's left. 2-15-16SakiKidnapped.png|Saki tied to the chair. 2-8-2016 - TorturingOptions.png|Saki about to be tortured. When at the stairs of the basement, a HUD pops up of where the player can go. They can either choose to go to the Bedroom or Akademi High School. Ayano cannot go to school if it is night time. As of the June 1st, 2016 Build, the player can kidnap Musume Ronshaku, and make a ransom video in the basement. Trivia *The basement is soundproof, so no one can hear anything that goes on in the basement, even if they are standing directly above it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655470259273490432 *According to Basement Tape #1, the brown chair in the room used to hold Ryoba's senpai, and her mother's senpai before that. *When a student is kidnapped, the School Atmosphere will drop by five points, but no one will ever look for girls in Ayano's house.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650571557845118976 *There was a glitch in the original basement that if Ayano kidnaps somebody, he or she will always be the default female model, whatever the gender of the person Ayano kidnapped was. This was fixed in the October 8th, 2015 Build when proper kidnapping was introduced. *The basement was implemented in the April 2nd, 2015 Build. *No music played in older builds when the player chose to enter the basement. *Pressing "K" in Ayano's bedroom will cause Himari Fujita to appear inside the basement. Gallery Emptybasementchair.png|Empty chair in the basement. Miku_Kidnapped.jpg|Kidnapped Saki Miyu, before the pole was removed. Image-1463407803.jpg|The video camera from the preview. 6-1-2016 BasementBoxes.png|The boxes. June 1st, 2016. Category:Kidnapping Category:Places Category:Game Mechanics Category:Disposal Category:Removed Content Category:Eliminating Students Category:Aishi House